It's Complicated
by darkrosewriter55
Summary: FitzXoc. Hayden is new at Degrassi and falls for bully Fitz. There love heats up but can quickly be cooled down.
1. Chapter 1:Glasses

I stood looking at the sea of students entering the school. I was intimidated, most people were already clinging on to their best friends and joining into their fall in to the system-routine cliques. I hoisted my backpack on my shoulder and straightened myself. _It'll be okay Hayden. _I told myself. I braced myself and walked up the steps. I opened the door with a sudden rush of warm air I was inside _Degrassi Community School. _I walked to the small room labeled office, I walked over to the table were a dark skinned boy was sitting handing several students papers.

"Um, hello?" I said nervously.

"Yes?" He looked up from his stack of papers.

"I'm new here I'm Hayden MacPherson." I watched a couple boys messing with a younger looking boy.

He smiled "I know, your Anya's cousin." As soon as the words came out of his mouth I recognized him. Sav.

"Yeah." I traced the lines on my backpack. Sav handed me my schedule. I had to walk between the boys that were messing with that kid, to get to my first class. I calmly walked between them I thought I was safe until.

"Hey." The tallest one said, with a really deep voice.

"Hi." I turned around, both the boys were turned now looking at me. I wondered if I had something in my teeth, or do I smell?

"Are you lost?" This time the shortest one replied, with an evil grin.

"No. I'm just new I'm Hayden." I let my arms drop to my sides.

"Owen." The biggest one nodded. "and Fitz"he motioned toward the other boy.

"Well, I kinda have to go to my first class." I turned around.

"Not yet,_princess._" Owen said,grabbing my wrist. I turned around, trying not to let the fear show in my eyes.

"Look at this one." Fitz scoffed. "Glasses." True, I wore black and yellow square glasses, but they weren't dorky.

"Let go of me." I looked Owen in the eyes. He released his grip, but grabbed my glasses. I could see with out them, just not the best.

"Hey!" I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Give those back you- you big _ass._" The words escaped my mouth with venom. His face twisted into a smile and he slung me over his shoulder. I beat on his back with my Fitz. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Fitz looking worried. Owen came to a halt. I looked around and realized we were in the locker room. He slung me, I felt like I was flying trying to grasp onto anything I could. I hit an exorcize machine, my head was exploding with pain. I felt like I was dying, A dark haze filled my mind.

I slowly opened my eyes,head throbbing. I sat up and smoothed my long brown hair back.

"Hey." Fitz's voice startled me.

"Please don't hurt me." I scooted backwards a little.

"I'm not going to." He stood up and helped me up. For a second I was staring into those 'hurt-puppy' brown eyes.

"How come your helping me, after all I am _glasses._" I stared at the floor, at my old school I was never considered a nerd – but I was never popular either, kind of just _there._

"Speaking of glasses." He pulled something out of his pants pocket. It was my glasses. He handed them to me for a moment my hand in his. He pulled away quickly and left. I sat there thinking _Do I have a chance? _I put my hand on my head, I had hit the machine with a breathtaking force. The voices of people coming down the stairs scared me.

"Uh, why are you down here?" A curly headed boy stood in front of me.

"I kind of, got threw down here." I nervously looked at him, he opened his eyes wide then frowned.

"By who?" He crossed his arms, He was tall and then it hit me Riley! Anya knows him.

"Owen, and Don't you remember me? I'm Hayden." I smiled.

"Oh yeah. Anya's cousin!" He slapped himself playfully on the knee.


	2. Chapter 2:Bad Boy

Fitz wouldn't leave my mind. He was a bully but he gave me my glasses back after Owen threw me into the locker room. Maybe he just felt sorry for me. My first classes rolled around pretty quick.

I took an empty seat at a table in the middle of the cafeteria. I watched as Fitz walked in and sat in front of me. He looked nervous.

"Thank you." I whispered and put my hand over his.

"For what?" A small smile escaped his lips.

"Yesterday." I said. There I was sitting with my hand over his. My heart beating three million times per minute.

"Meet me at the Dot after school." He quickly stood up and walked out of the cafeteria. _ Why don't you just kiss him already? _He was just going to slip right through my hands. I walked to the Dot, smiling the whole way. He was sitting at a table by himself.

"Hey" He smiled as he looked up and saw me.

"You don't seem like a bully, now." I said sitting my backpack on the floor.

"Ha, I only act tough but I'm really gentle, like a _teddy bear._" I want him to be my teddy bear. _Kiss him, Kiss him , Kiss him. _I looked into his soft eyes and kissed him. He was gentle.

"Wow." He pulled away, I was breathless.

"Yeah, wow. Let's get to know each other better." I said still thinking about the kiss.

"Well, I'm Fitz and I'm a bully, who likes smart girl and one particular smart girl." He smiled at me. I was confused and he must have sensed it. "You." he said smiling.

"You...like..me?" I said, Fitz likes Glasses. He nodded and motioned to the guy behind the counter.

"Plate of fries!" He yelled. The guy behind the counter nodded. He looked me in the eyes and kissed me, this time with so much passion I thought I was going to explode. We were making out when the guy behind the counter laughed.

"Fries." He held up a plate. Fitz reluctantly broke away and got them.

"Your nothing like you act." I said, Fitz had the bully rep. But he was really caring and sweet.

"Hm, and how do I act?" He smiled and grabbed a couple of fries.

"Like a bad boy." I couldn't help but to let a small smile curl on my lips.

"You like that right?" He winked and pulled me into his arms. I felt safe ; in a bullies arms. How ironic. The warmth of me in his arms was incredible.

"Yes. Fitz. Yes I do." I said snuggling closer to him.

"Can I walk you home?" He said as we were getting ready to leave the Dot.

"Yeah." I replied and told him were I lived. The chilly air was making my arms unbelievably cold. I rubbed my arms and without a word he handed me his black and white jacket. I slipped it over my shoulders.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked.

He smiled, "No and you can keep it." I smiled, maybe Degrassi wasn't so bad after all.

When I got home I looked at me self in the mirror. Long brown hair, blue eyes, glasses. That was me. Why does Fitz like me? Was a question I thought over and over but I decided just to see what happens. With Fitz I could be myself.

"Did you have a good day?" My brother Leo peeked his head in my room.

"Yes, a great day." I said smiling like a fool. He winked and walked away. Leo was my nineteen year old _annoying _but awesome brother. I lazily rolled on the bed and drifted off with thoughts of Fitz in my head.


	3. Chapter 3:Fitz POV

I walked to school, I stood around back taking long drags on my cigarette. When I had calmed myself I walked to the steps and waited for Hayden. There she was walking up to me her bright eyes smiling.

"Hey!" She threw her arms around me.

"Hey." I put my hands around her waist. I liked her she was smart and really got me. Unlike any other girl at this school, they're all scared of me _except _her. The thing I was worried the most about was Owen who referred to her as a geek and nerd. When I first saw her I knew there was something different about her.

I looked off into the distance, holding her in my arms could compare to nothing else in the entire world. I grabbed her hand and walked her into the school.

"I have to go to English." She sighed, and kissed me lightly on the cheek. I watched as she walked away. I cut class and hung around in the parking lot. When, I heard the bell ring I watched the door waiting for her to come out. She was walking toward me and so was Owen, They reached me at the same time.

"What are you doing here?" They both said in unison staring at each other.

"Just go away geek, right Fitz?" Owen smiled at me, I looked at her. My heart was sinking what was I going to do. I hesitated I could see the pain filling in her eyes.

"Yeah, geek, go away." I could barley choke out the words.

"I-i thought you were different. I guess I was wrong." She ran away holding her face in her hands. My heart was going to explode those words were running through my head. _I thought you were different, I guess I was wrong. _Was she wrong? Maybe I couldn't change, she was better off with out me.

I walked to the Dot, hoping she would be there so I could straighten things out. She was there – with Eli. _Eli Goldsworthy. _They were sitting at a table laughing and looking at comic books. I stayed out of eyesight but listened.

"He's the best." He said holding up the book for her to see.

"No way. He's the best-est!" She said pointing to the opposite picture. My blood was boiling and I could feel it. Seeing her with _him _of all people.

"Hey." I said and stalked to there table. She rolled her eyes and Eli looked up at me.

"What do you want Fitz?" He asked in disgust.

"Nothing that concerns you." I hissed.

"Hayden, I'm sorry I really am it's just I'm-" She cut me off.

"Ashamed of me." She focused contently on the comic.

"No, scared of Owen." I said, which was true. Owen was bigger than me and would bully me to death if I wasn't his friend.

"Well, kiss and make up." Eli smirked, patted Hayden on the shoulder and walked out. I sat infront of her.

"So, your not ashamed of me?" She asked.

"No," I said "I love you."

She smiled and I softly kissed her on the lips. She was mine and I was going to have to stand up to Owen.


	4. Chapter 4: Oh no

Fitz-18:Hey

The message popped up on my computer screen.

Hcm:Hey, how are you

Fitz-18:home alone

Hcm:oh

Fitz-18:come over

Hcm: Ok

I turned off my computer and headed out the door. This would be the first time I've ever been to Fitz house, I was pretty excited. The door was unlocked so I opened it.

"Hello?" I half expected no one to answer.

"Up here!" Fitz voice came from the upstairs. I slowly walked up the stairs and stopped where he was.

"Wow." I laughed. The lights were dimmed, rose petals all over the bed and the room smelled great. He took my hand and led me to the bed. We sat down.

"This is so nice." I said. He kissed me and slowly slid on top of me. He hesitated and looked at me for a minute.

"You wanna do this?" He cocked one eyebrow.

"Yeah." I nodded and slid off his shirt. He helped me out of mine and unclasped my bra. I slid off my pants and underwear, and then undid his pants slowly. He pulled down his boxers reveling himself.

"Ready?" He looked at me kind of worried. I just nodded. He slowly went into me and I winced. The pain was overcome by pleasure. He went slow at first pushing deeper into me. This was the closest I had ever felt to one person in my life. I let out small moans between every thrust. I could feel pressure building in him then he released himself.

We lay in bed and cuddling.

"That was my first time." I said running my finger down his warm chest.

"Mine too." He smiled at me. "Damn, you better get home before my parents come back." He said and kissed me on the forehead. I got my clothes on and walked home.

"Hayden time for school." Leo yelled from downstairs.

"Ok!" I yelled back and drug myself out of bed. I got dressed and walked downstairs and hurriedly got my shoes on. I sat on my porch waiting for Eli. The big black hearse pulled up in front of me.

"Hey." he said as I got in.

"Here." I handed him a piece of toast I grabbed before I walked out the door. Eli never at breakfast unless I brought it for him. He parked around the back of the parking lot.

"How are things with Fitz?" He asked looking at me.

"We..." Before I could finish his eyes got wide.

"You did it?" His voice was full of shock. I just blushed and looked the other way. "Did you use protection?"

"No." My voice broke as I realized what could happen. "What if I'm pregnant?"


	5. Chapter 5: News to me

"You need to take a drug test to be on Degrassi Power Squad." The woman at the desk gawked. I agreed and she handed me a cup to pee in. _Maybe if I was in the Power Squad, Owen would be nicer to me. _Yeah right, I thought. I peed in the cup and went on to class. I had already tried out, all that was left was the drug test. The intercom blared.

"Power Squad Members:" He said several names then said "Hayden MacPherson, you didn't make it but you are pregnant congratulations. _Pregnant? Eli was right. _To make it worse the whole school knows, but they don't know it's Fitz's and neither does Owen.

"Slut" a couple girls yelled at me as I walked down the hallway, I ignored them and walked on.

"Fitz!" I yelled, he was standing at the corner of the building.

"I'm so sorry." He said.

"For what?" I asked with a puzzled expression.

"I got you pregnant." He looked at the ground.

"I know, what are we going to do. Does Owen know?" Owen, would be a big problem if he found out.

"I don't know baby, no." Good, Owen doesn't know _yet. _Fitz pulled me into a tight hug and then walked away.

"So, your pregnant." I jumped, Eli stood behind me.

"Yeah." I frowned.

"It's going to be okay, okay? I'm here for you and you've got Fitz."

"Yeah, but what about Owen?" The name made me sick at the mention.

"Owen is only one person, but If we join together he can be took down. Love is stronger than hate and there has to be something Owen can relate to, but I doubt it damn that big lug." Eli rambled on clenching his fist.

"You..sound like my grandpa." I laughed and he playfully hit me on the shoulder.

I looked at myself in the mirror. _I'm going to be a mom, a teen mom. _I knew a baby was a big responsibility , I just wasn't sure if I was ready.

"Mom?" I stuck my head in her room.

"Yeah honey come in." She scooted over on the bed, watching a soap opera.

"Can we talk." I asked, nervous. She looked at me and smiled.

"Yeah, always." Her smile was beautiful.

"I'm pregnant." I said shutting my eyes and before I knew it I was crying with her holding me saying "Shh. It's okay."

"I'm not ready for this." I said between sobs, "I'm not ready to be a mom." I'm not ready but this baby was coming ready or not, and I had to face the facts.

_I'm going to be a mom, I'm going to have a baby, Fitz is a dad._

These things ran through my mind, constantly.


	6. Chapter 6: Another Fitz POV

I stood around back smoking cigarettes with Owen. _My girlfriend was pregnant. _I looked up to see Hayden walking this way. Oh go no, not again.

"I'm getting tired of this bitch." Owen said loud enough for her to hear and threw his cigarette to the ground.

"Yeah me,too." I said, here we go again. She turned around and walked away almost running.

What had I done? I was such a monster, she was wrong about me being like no one thought I was.

I sat in class, bored to death. What was I going to do? The bell rang and I walked outside. I scream filled the silence not just any scream Hayden. I looked through the doors Owen was backing her into a locker and pinning her against it. I could only hear muffled sounds. She said something and he punched her in the face. Now she was crying. I ran through the doors and as he was about to do it again. I put my hands out. "Stop!_" _I yelled. His fist hit my hands with a jolt.

"What the hell Fitz?" Owen was stunned, by my sudden action. I was standing in front of Hayden her breath was coming in quavering sobs.

"She's my girlfriend." I said, ready to be punched in the face.

"Her?Ha, you could do so much better." He scoffed.

"Shut up Owen." I said surprised.

"Fine." He put his hands to his sides and walked away.

"Hayden, I'm sorry about earlier." I said, honest.

"No you not, if you were you wouldn't have denied me in public for a _second _time." I could see the tears clouding over her eyes.

"It will never happen again." I tried to hold her hand but she broke loose.

"I know, because It's over." _Over, over, over. _The words rung in my head as she walked away and left me standing there all alone in the hall. Maybe she was right. _No, she was right. _I felt so stupid, why would I do such a thing? I love her and no one is going to get in the way of that.

She avoided me for the rest of the day. I sat on the steps and waited for my mom to come and pick me up.

"So your sorry?" She startled me from behind.

"Yeah, really sorry." I looked her in the eyes to prove my point.

"So, It'll never happen again?" She asked.

"Yeah." I smiled. "I'll prove it." I grabbed her by the waist and walk through the parking lot everyone staring including Owen.

"Wow." She said and kissed me were everyone could see.

We were public.


End file.
